


Design for Thieving

by Radiolaria



Category: Leverage
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: Making plans to rob the rich, save the world, and for dinner tonight.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Design for Thieving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dave_Elizabeth_Strider_The3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Elizabeth_Strider_The3rd/gifts).



> My giftee Dave_Elizabeth_Strider_The3rd wanted fluff and fluff so I went all domestic tenderness with those three. They deserve the rest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_"Then, of course, we could have dinner on top of the building before the police come up."_


End file.
